Christmas Time
by Bade87
Summary: Its Christmas and Jade and Beck have no one to buy gifts for. Bade Fluff! ;p What happens when Jade finds Beck and Tori at the mall? Is Beck better of with Jade? Is Jade better of with Beck? Read and find out! :) Dont forget to review! ;p *READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM*


**Beck's POV**

I watched the snow fall. I'm sitting in the dark at one in the morning and can't sleep. The city is covered in snow and Christmas lights everywhere. I'm tired but can't sleep. I walk around in my room in my parents house because I couldn't stay in my RV. Its pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I finally decide to lay down and go on theslap dot-com. I see Jade has a new slap update: " I love the snow, it can be hurtful in many ways, but I hate that its Christmas time and I have money but no one to buy presents for. My little brother is stupid and deserves nothing." What was she doing wake at this time? Then again she is Jade and she enjoys the darkness of the night... i really missed her and its driving me nuts.  
At school I feel like she ignores me and it hurts. To be honest sometimes i just feel like dying instead of living without her. I miss her voice, the words she spoke, her eyes..

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak_

Day after day. Today turns into tomorrow and tomorrow turns unto yesterday.. Each day closer to Christmas and each day I missed her more. i can't believe its been three moths since Jade and I broke up. I regret it...

I go to school every morning, I zoom out. I'm failing three classes..I'm just a mess.

Jade's POV

It's almost Christmas and I still have no one to by gifts for. I used to buy Beck presents before the break up, now I need to find someone else to buy presents for. It's weird because I never liked buying presents for anyone other than Beck and Cat but this year feels like part of me missing something. I almost feel empty. Its weird I feel like I have to buy Beck a gift or at least give him something, It's almost like he deserves it.

Next day I go to the mall with Cat. I try 3 outfits and decided to get them. Cat tries on a whole bunch of clothes and I got bored so I left her and went to walk around.  
I enter a jewelry store and look at stuff. I see Tori and Beck together. Tori was talking to him and he looks lost, hurt like he's not even on this planet. I tried to hide but Tori saw me. She calls me. "Hey." I say. "What are you doing here? alone?" Tori asks. "None of you business and I'm not alone I'm with Cat..." There was an awkward silence. "Beck whats wrong?" I ask all of a sudden. I didn't even want to ask him it just came out of my mouth. "...Nothing I'm fine..-" He responds. "You're lying!" Jade said and just walked away.

I knew that Beck wasn't okay but I left anyway. I didn't want to but I had to, I don't want anyone to be curious of what I'm feeling so I just left. I was half way from Cats store and I suddenly stopped. Something stopped me. Beck runs through my mind. All our memories, good one and that's when it hit me. Beck is sick and I had to get him to the hospital,it's an old tale before you or the one you love you get a flashback of your most treasured moments.  
I raced back to the jewelry store to find Beck. I didn't find him. She felt tears run down her cheeks. She searched the Mall and finally decided to go out to the parking lot. She ran around for a good 25 minutes and she finally found him and Tori about to leave. "Why didn't you say anything? Why did you just stay calm about this? Christmas is tomorrow for goodness sake and you're waiting for the last-minute? This isn't right Beck you gotta go now before its to late," Jade said frustrated. " Calm down, Its ok I'm gonna be fine, thanks for the worry..(Turns around) it means a lot," Beck said. Jade just stood there, speechless. She was now the one who was hurt.

**Becks POV**

I saw the hurt in her eyes, the same way she did mine. That's when I knew that she still cared, she still loved me as well and didn't want me gone.

_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart_

I wish I could just tell her but I don't want her to worry. I want her to move on for when I'm not there anymore. I just want her to be happy but by the looks of it I don't think she's gonna be too happy.

I looked at her walking away and I followed her. "Wait! Jade hold up!" Beck yelled. "WHAT!" Jade yelled back at him. "I just wanna thank you for everything, thank you for caring but there's nothing they can do its something I can only do-" "Well that sucks for for cuz I already tried to care I was gonna help cuz I don't want you gone and I have no right to be telling you that I once cared but I did doesn't that say something? I'm done." Jade said. "I'm not done, I'm not..well- yes I'm sick," "Then why can't doctors cure it or treat it? Why did I see you life flash in my eyes?" She asked Beck. "Because I'm sick of being without you, because I knew that I love you but I didn't have the balls to tell you and because I know that we both love each other but are to stubborn to even try to be together the only reason why you saw my life flash in your eyes was because I was about to do something terrible but luckily Cat called me before I did, she told me that-" "Beck shut up, please Beck don't do that if I survived nine months without you with the same feelings that only get stronger everyday I know damn well you can to," Jade said. "I'm not as strong as you think, ever since i met you I've been scared to lose you and then now I did and I don't know what to do, my path seemed clear when I was with you and now I'm lost its dark and I don't know where to go next," Beck explained.

Jade was speechless. Beck didn't know that she had been through the same thing and Cat walked her through it. "Look at me," Jade said hold his chin up to look at her. "Lets talk about this later ok? I want you in my house six o'clock sharp." Jade said.

_Make a promise please_  
_You'll always be in reach_  
_Just in case I need_  
_A safe place to fall.._

**6pm: Jade's House..**

"Hey,"Beck said. "You're a minute late," Jade responded. "Hiiiii Beck!" Cat said. "Hey Cat," Beck said walking in the house. "I'm here to help you guy with your problems," Cat said cutely. "Cat?" Beck asked and looked at Jade. "She helpful and smart trust her," Jade whispered back.

Jade sat on the opposite couch as Beck. "Are you guys hungry?" Jade asked. "No thanks," Beck said. "I want candy," Cat said. "No Cat you already ate all my whoppers," Beck chuckled he knew how much Jade loved those. "Thank you, Jade for uh.. Caring, its been a long time," Beck said. "Tell him," Cat said. It was silent for a few minutes and Jade looked at Cat and back to looking at the floor. "Tell me what?" Beck said. Jade looked at Cat, she nodded. "Promise you wont get mad or freak," Jade told Beck. "I promise, just tell me," He responded. "When we broke up like the first two months or so I refused to eat I didn't get out of my room I cried all day with the thought of suicide going through my mind. Eventually Cat found out but she couldn't help me. I felt like I was put in this world for no reason, and then one day I was at the mall and I met this cute little girl who looked like me and she was going through the same thing I went through when I was her age I gave her hope I help her and gave her advice and for once I took my own advice. I wanted to be the bigger person so I decided to move on. When you and Tori were on the date I didn't know what to make out of it. At this point I was done I told you that you were free to date whoever you wanted but I didn't want you to be with anyone else so it started all over again," Jade spoke. "I'm gonna go," Cat said. "K," Jade said.

Beck hugged Jade. They stood like that for like five minutes. "I'm sorry I put you through all of this," Beck said. "I'm sorry I acted like those lovesick idiots," Jade said. THey both leaned in... DING DONG! The bell rung. "Hi Jadey!" A little 6-year-old said. "Hey Sam, you came here alone?" Jade asked. "No my aunt left me here I told her to he was gonna take me to the park and leave me alone so I told her to bring me here," Same explained.

Becks POV

The bell rung and it was this adorable little girl. She had long brown hair, pale skin, and big blue eyes. She looked like Jade. I saw them talking, this must be the little girl Jade met at the mall. "Beck this is Sam," Jade said approaching to me. "Hi Sam," "Hi." She said. "Jade I got you a Christmas present I hid it in your room upstairs," Sam said. "When were you in my room?" Jade asked her. Sam is more like Jade then I thought. "Thursday night when you were sleeping come on!" She said taking Jade upstairs with her. I stood down stairs thinking. Thinking about everything.

"I can't reach it!" Sam said. "Tell Beck to come get it," Jade said. "Why can't you get it?" Sam asked. "I can't reach it either," Jade said. "Ok then," Jade tried reaching it. She got up in a chair and then climbed her wall. She fell luckily Beck caught her. She got up awkwardly. "I what do need help with?" Beck asked Jade. "Get that down please?" Jade asked. "Sure," He said and got the gift that was in a tiny box. Jade opened the little box and in it she found a paper that read. "GET BACK TOGETHER W/ BECK ALREADY!" Jade chuckled. "I'm kidding that's not it but its true. Here," Sam said. "Thanks, I got you something to but you'll have to wait till tomorrow," Jade said. "So its like that now I see how it is," Sam said taking the present from Jades hand. Beck laughed. "I gotta go," Beck said pointing towards the door, "Wait for me here Sam, iCarly is on watch it," Jade said following Beck out side. "Thank you for coming and talking to me," Jade said. "Anytime and thank you for opening up to me like that I appreciate it," Beck said. "I trust you," Jade responded, Beck smiled. "I got you something for Xmas to," ; "So did I, Merry Christmas Beck," "Merry Christmas Jade,"

**12am**

"Beck?" Jade whispered, Beck looked at her. "What are you doing here at this time?" She asked. "..I wanted to watch you sleep.." Beck responded. "Get in did you think about how you were gonna freeze to death if you stayed out there?" ; "No I was thinking of you," He said. "Come let's go downstairs Sam is sleeping," Jade said.

"Here change," Jade said giving Beck a shirt and sweats he left there. Jade turned on the TV and brought some blankets. She sat on the couch with Beck. Jade was the first fall asleep. Beck carried her halfway up the stairs. "What are you doing?" "Taking you upstairs so you can sleep comfy and I can go home." Beck said. "No stay!...Take me back to the couch with you" Jade said and Beck did as told. Jade fell asleep right away on his chest and so did Beck.

**Christmas Morning.**

Jade woke up first but decide to stay on the couch with Beck. She misses this. Jade intertwined her fingers with his and kissed his cheek quickly and let go. Beck woke up and found her by his side. "I'm not a morning person but this is probably the best morning ever," Beck said. Jade took his hand again and intertwined her fingers with his. They were both about to lean in but heard a little girl yelling Jades name. Jade quickly got up "I'm here Sam," Sam raced down the stairs and threw herself on Jade and Jade landed on Becks laps. Beck put his arms around Jades waist right away. "MERRY CHRISTMAS JADE! MERRY CHRISTMAS BECK!" Sam yelled hugging them even tighter. "Can't breathe.." Jade said, Sam quickly let go. "Merry Christmas Sam," Jade said getting from Becks laps to hug her. "Merry Christmas Beck" Jade said hugging him to. "Merry Christmas Jade," He said.

"Sam go shower so Santa can drop off your gift," Jade said. "Didn't he leave it last night?" She asked. "No there's 7 billion people living on earth he's no superhero he's a giver." Jade said and Sam went upstairs. "Jade," "Beck," "Merry Christmas," He said and took out a charm bracelet. "This is beautiful thank you I love it," Jade said giving Beck a hug. "Here's your first gift," Jade said and took out a guitar pick with his name engraved. "Thank you," Beck said. "And here's your other gift," Jade said and kissed Beck. He quickly responded to it. "I think I like the second one better," Beck said. They both laughed and had a good Christmas morning.

**A/N**

**Hey guys its been a long time I know! Sorry I haven't put up the last chapter of Jori to The Rescue I'll get that up tomorrow or maybe tonight. This is a story I wrote like 3 weeks before Christmas I started it but never finished it I had something completely different in mind but I then I came up with this. I hope you guys like it, it's really late but its better later than never! Also the words in italics were from Demi's song "Lightweight" it's not in order but I'll probably right a song-fic i'll let you guys know! ;p**

**PS. If you leave a review you'll get a sneak peek of the new Bade fic I'm writing now! :)**

***BONUS* ;p It's about a trip.**

**-Yami**


End file.
